In the past when a mobile phone was dropped in water, such as the ocean or a lake, it would sink and be lost forever. Many phones are made waterproof so that if they can be recovered they can continue to be used. Also it has been suggested to provide a waterproof cover to fit over a mobile phone to protect it from water.
The present invention provides an attachment for an existing mobile phone that allows it to be recovered in the event it is dropped in the ocean or in a lake or the like.
Prior art includes the Bower et al. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2018/0115638 for a floatable structure which is attached to a mobile electronic device when used near water where it might sink. The floatable structure is shaped to be the size of the mobile device and adds floatation to the device. The floatation material may be of a low density foam or air or gas and attached to the mobile electronic device with glue or VELCRO. The floatation material will then float the mobile device if dropped in water.
The Medford et al U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,714 is for a water activated inflator for use in air deployable rafts or the like dropped from aircraft, such as life rafts dropped to survivors in a body of water. Auto inflation of life vests and the like are also known in the art which use a water soluble element for holding a membrane piercing mechanism in a cocked position.
The present invention is for a mobile phone attachment which allows the mobile phone to be recovered if dropped in water which is activated by the water when dropped.